Pokemon 2000 To Be A Master Trainer
by Rai3
Summary: Ash, Pikachu and the Pokemon gang go in their biggest adventure yet! Ash must go back in time to battle the world's most powerful Pokemon due to propehcy. Then, he must save the world from the evil plans of a scientist. Can Ash and Pikachu save the world?


Pokémon 2000: To Be A Master

Ash and his friends were walking back to Pallet Town. "I can't wait to get back to Pallet Town!" He said, jumping up and down. "Calm down Ash!" Brock told his 10-year old friend. Ash wanted to become a Pokémon master, a person who captures 150 different creatures and raises them. Brock wanted to be a Pokémon breeder, to breed different types of Pokémon. "Yeah Ash! Just wait till we get there!" Misty yelled. Misty was a girl who followed Ash around because she needs him to pay her back for her bike. Misty trains and captures 1 type of Pokémon, water types. "Don't worry you guys, just make sure he doesn't wake up our tired Pokémon!" Tracey reminded the others. In his hands he carried Marril, a water-type mouse Pokémon. Tracey was a Pokémon Watcher, a person who can observe how a Pokémon feels. Tracey was a great help to the group of Pokémon trainers. Misty carried her sleeping baby egg Pokémon Togepi, while Brock carried Ash's favorite Pokémon, Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokémon. "You guys, I've captured so much different types of Pokémon! And besides, this is my hometown we're talking about! I get to see my mom again and fight Gary and win!" "Ash, you need more training!" Misty said. "Don't be so full of yourself!" Ash just tried to ignore Misty. "I'm gonna let my Pokémon take a walk." Ash released all his Pokémon. Bulbasaur, a little dinosaur with a bulb on it's back was the first to appear. Ash then chose his Chikorita. Chikorita had a large leaf on it's head and a necklace. It was a white dog. The next Pokémon was Cyndaquil, a fire hedgehog with fire for his tail. It loved to sleep. Ash chose another Poké Ball. Totodile was a blue crocodile that could use water attacks. Ash chose his final Pokémon. Snorlax, a large fat Pokémon stayed asleep on the ground. "Look! There's Pallet Town!" Tracey yelled. He started running towards the town. Brock and Misty followed behind. Pikachu and Togepi woke up and walked beside their friends. Ash followed his friends and Pokémon until he felt something was missing. He looked back. Snorlax was still in the same spot. "Guys! Wait for me!" Ash went to Snorlax and tried to push it, but it was no use. "I'll let you have more energy in your Poké Ball." Ash returned Snorlax. Then he ran after his friends. 

Pallet Town was greatly decorated. Alot of trainers were there and so were their Pokémon. "Wow!" Ash said, looking around eagerly. "ASH!" A voice called. Ash turned around. His mother ran to him and hugged him and kissed him. Ash hugged back. Tracey, Misty and Brock smiled and let their friend have their private time. Ash's mom then went to talk to Professor Oak. "Hey loser!" A voice called. "I've heard that voice...." Ash said, looking around. A tall boy with spiky hair looked down at Ash. "What kind of Pokémon do you have Ash? I have my Arcanine, Nidoking, Jolteon, Pidgeot and Raticate!" Ash gulped. "I haven't seen my Pidgeot in such a long time..." Gary then laughed. Gary was Ash's rival, who always seemed to be better then Ash in everything. "HAH! Your Pikachu still hasn't evolved? I can't wait to face you. And all of your Pokémon are basic Pokémon? I wish you good luck so when you face me you'll lose!" Ash then showed determination on his face. "Oh yeah? Well...I'm the chosen one and that makes me a step ahead of you!" Gary was about to say something when he was interrupted. "Will Gary Oak please report to the Stadium? The Pokémon tournament is about to begin! I repeat, will Gary Oak please report to the Stadium? The Pokémon tournament begins now!" "See how a real trainer defeats his enemies, loser!" Gary then headed to the Stadium. "I'll show him!" Ash said. "Hey Ash! Hurry, or you'll miss the match!" Misty yelled. Misty, the others and his Pokémon all headed to the Stadium. "Wait for me!" Ash ran to the stadium. Gary was going up against Prima. "Hah! Now I know that Gary will lose for sure!" Ash said. "Yeah, Prima is a excellent water and ice type Pokémon trainer!" Tracey started drawing Prima. "She's the best in my opinion." Misty said. "She's cute." Brock stared on. Prima held out a Poké Ball. "Go Dewgong!" She called. "Dew gong gong gong!" Her Dewgong yelled. "Pidgeot, I choose you!" Gary threw his Poké Ball. "Pidgeotto!" Pidgeot flew to the stadium. "OK Dewgong.....Surf attack!" Prima ordered. Dewgong flooded the Stadium floor with water. "Pidgeot, Fly attack!" Pidgeot got a little bit wet and flew into the air. "OK Dewgong, Aurora Beam at that Pidgeot!" A beam came from Dewgong's horn and hit Pidgeot. "WOAH! I thought it would miss!" Gary stared in amazement. Pidgeot still flew up even if the ice attack was super effective. Pidgeot flew down and tackled Dewgong. "Great one, Pidgeot!" Gary yelled. "Hmm.....Gary's so sure he can win! I bet he'll soon lose and be crying!" Ash smiled. "I don't know....Gary knows what he's doing." Tracey said. "Go Prima!" Brock cheered. "Yeah, you can beat that spiky-headed jerk!" Misty cheered. Gary growled. "Dewgong, Take Down now!" Dewgong tackled into Pidgeot. Dewgong then hurt itself. "Pidgeot, Double-Edge!" Pidgeot hit Dewgong and hurt itself too. "Dewgong's weak.....Rest Dewgong!" Prima commanded. Dewgong's wounds and scratches disappeared. "WHOA!" Misty yelled. "Wow." Brock looked in amazement. "That is such a unique attack!" Tracey said, sketching. "It doesn't even have to return to it's Poké Ball or go to a Pokémon Center!" Ash said. _Maybe one of my Pokémon will learn that attack._ He thought. "I saw that one coming! Pidgeot, glow!" Pidgeot glew in a brilliant light. Dewgong was still sleeping. "Why is it still sleeping?" Ash, Misty and Brock yelled. "That's the downside of this attack. It may take 2 or 3 turns for Dewgong to heal it's energy." Tracey told the group. "Pidgeot, Sky Attack!" Pidgeot turned into a fiery bird and hit Dewgong. Dewgong woke up and then fainted. "Yes! 1 win, many more to go!" Gary said. "Gary actually beat Prima..." Ash looked on amazed. "That's only 1 win!" Misty said faithfully. "But Gary has some neat attacks." Brock admitted. "Yeah, he's a great rival for Ash." Tracey agreed. Ash gulped. "What if I'm not good enough for Gary?" Ash talked to himself. "Cloyster, I choose you!" Prima yelled. "Go.....Raticate!" Gary called. Cloyster was a small ball inside two clamps, while Raticate was a large rat with large teeth. "Raticate, Dig underground!" Raticate digged underground. "Cloyster, Supersonic!" Supersonic waves missed the rat underground. Raticate then came up from underground and hit Cloyster. It didn't effect Cloyster that much. "Cloyster, now use Clamp and not make him get away!" Prima commanded. Cloyster was trapping Raticate in it's two clam shells. Raticate got out, dizzy. "Raticate, focus your energy!" Raticate focused it's energy. "Spike Cannon!" Prima called. The sharp needles on Cloyster's shells poked Raticate. Raticate then got angry. "Raticate, Super Fang!" Raticate bit Cloyster's shell, which cracked it alot. "Now Raticate, Quick Attack!" Raticate knocked out Cloyster. "2 wins for Gary." Tracey said. Ash, Misty and Brock groaned. "Slowbro, go!" Prima called upon a pink little bear with a Shellder on it's tail. "Um, Nidoking, go!" Gary called upon his Nidoking. Nidoking was a large Pokémon with a horn. "Slowbro, use your Surf attack!" Prima yelled. Slowbro summoned waves of water and they splashed Nidoking. Nidoking fell to the ground. "Nidoking!" Gary ran to his Pokémon. Nidoking slowly woke up and told Gary he was okay. "Great Nidoking! Now, use Horn Drill!" Nidoking's horn hit Slowbro, but Slowbro was still alive! "Slowbro, Psychic attack!" Slowbro then controlled Nidoking. Nidoking was strong and broke out of the psychic control. "Nidoking, Double Kick!" "Nidoking kicked Slowbro 2 times. Slowbro didn't even react. "Wow!" Misty stared in amazement. "That attack didn't even face Slowbro!" Ash said. "Well, I did hear that it takes a Slowpoke 5 seconds to react to any kind of pain."Brock said. "But this is a Slowbro, and it's a Psychic Pokémon. Fighting attacks don't work well." Tracey said. "Thunder Wave, Slowbro!" Prima yelled. "Oh no! I know that's a bad mistake!" Ash said. "Why?" Misty asked. "Electric attacks won't work against ground type Pokémon like Nidoking." Ash said. "You have been doing research." Brock said. "Nidoking, wash that Slowbro up with Surf!" Gary yelled. Nidoking summoned waves of water but they didn't really do much to Slowbro. "That Slowbro has good defense! Maybe you should get one Misty!" Tracey said. "Yeah! But after dealing with Psyduck, maybe I shouldn't." Misty said. "Slowbro, Tri Attack!" Slowbro used the power of 3 to hit Nidoking. Nidoking was really weak. "Nidoking, Thunderbolt!" Nidoking shocked Slowbro. Now Slowbro fainted. "Admit it guys, Gary is good!" Tracey said. "Yeah.." Misty and Brock admitted. "I thought you were my friends!" Ash yelled. "Go Jynx!" Prima yelled. "Go Arcanine!" Gary yelled. Jynx was a girl-like Pokémon. Arcanine was a legendary fiery dog. "Jynx, Lovely Kiss!" Jynx kissed Arcanine and made Arcanine fall asleep. "I remember that attack." Ash said. Pikachu was put to sleep by Santa's Jynx but Charmander took care of that Jynx. Arcanine then woke up. "Arcanine, Hyper Beam!" Gary yelled. A large beam erupted from Arcanine hitting Jynx good. "Jynx, use your Reflect!" The Hyper Beam hit Arcanine back. "Oh!" Gary said. "Arcanine, Dragon Rage!" Arcanine released blue fire. Jynx got hit really good this time. "Jynx, Ice Punch!" Prima yelled. Arcanine got cold. "Arcanine, Dig!" Gary yelled. Arcanine dug underground. "Jynx, Thrash!" Jynx tried to hit Arcanine but missed. Arcanine hit Jynx in the stomach. Jynx was almost knocked out. Jynx then thrashed about and hit Arcanine. "Arcanine, finish it off, Fire Blast!" Gary yelled. A blast of fire hit Jynx. Jynx then fainted. "See that Ash Ketchum?" Gary yelled. Ash sulked in his seat. "Lapras, go!" Prima yelled. "I remember my Lapras too..." Ash said. "Yeah." Misty and Tracey agreed. "Pika." Pikachu said. "Toki!" Togepi pointed at Gary's Pokémon. "Go! Kingler!" Kingler was a large crab, while Lapras was a waterhorse Pokémon. "Kingler, Crabhammer!" Kingler used it's crab attack on Lapras. Lapras was injured badly. "Lapras, Body Slam that Kingler!" Prima yelled. Lapras used it's Body Slam technique. "Kingler, use your own Body Slam!" Lapras got hit the same way. "Lapras, use Confuse Ray!" A ray of confusion went to Kingler. "Kingler, concentrate and use Harden!" Kingler shook of it's confusion and made it's defense go up. "Lapras, Blizzard!" Cold snow went around ice. Kingler got frozen! "YES! Prima's gonna win!" Ash jumped out of his seat. "Ash! Sit down!" Misty said. Kingler then broke out of the ice. "That can't be! Lapras, Hydro Pump!" Water splashed Kingler but didn't effect it. "Kingler, Guillotine!" Gary yelled. Lapras had a 1 hit knockout. Prima then looked at her last Pokémon. "Articuno, go!" She yelled. "Articuno!" The group of Pokémon trainers yelled. "Go Jolteon!" Gary yelled. Articuno was a icy bird Pokémon while Jolteon was a electric dog. "Articuno, Bubblebeam!" Soapy bubbles went into Jolteon's eyes. "AAH!" Gary yelled. "Jolteon, Sand-attack!" Sand went into Articuno's eyes. "Articuno, shake the sand out of your eyes! Double-Edge!" The bird hit Jolteon then hit itself. "Thunder Wave attack!" Gary yelled. Articuno was paralyzed. "Articuno, try to use Toxic!" Articuno poisoned Jolteon. "Jolteon, Pin Missile!" Missiles hit Articuno. "Sky Attack!" Prima called desperately. Articuno gathered all it's energy, then hit Jolteon. It wasn't effective! "Sky Attack is a Flying-type attack!" Brock explained to the others. "Jolteon, Thunder!" The clouds filled up with electricity and hit Articuno. It lost to Jolteon. "Whoa! A legendary bird lost to Jolteon!" Ash said. "Why'd I have to have a hard rival..." Ash then got up. "Gary Oak is the winner!" "Thank you, thank you!" Gary yelled. "Ash, what's..." Misty never got to finish. The lights turned off. Then, two people slowly flew down to the center of the Stadium. "Prepare for trouble, cause we're now famous fans, so we're on a shopping spree!" A girl said. "Make it double, we're in 3D." A boy said. "To make the world see our stardom." "To unite all Pokémon within our headquarters." "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket is on the big screen at the speed of light!" "Get out of here, Leonardo Dicaprio, or else we'll have to fight." "Meowth, that's right!" A cat Pokémon, Meowth, finished the motto. "It's Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. Team Rocket was an evil organization which tried to steal rare Pokémon from other Pokémon trainers. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on them right now!" Ash looked at his Pokémon. It was gone. "Pikachu! Where'd you go! Chikorita! Cyndaquil! Totodile! Bulbasaur! Snorlax! They're all gone!" Ash yelled. "Togepi! Psyduck! Mine are gone too!" Misty yelled. "Onix! Vulpix! Mine are no where in sight!" Brock yelled. "Marril! Where are you?" Tracey called. "All my Pokémon are gone too! Arcanine! Kingler! Nidoking! Jolteon! Pidgeot! Raticate!" Gary yelled. "Where's my Arbok?" Jessie screamed. "Meowth is gone too!" James said. "Everyone's Pokémon have disappeared!" Prof. Oak yelled. "There's no way Team Rocket could have done this! It must be something else! I'm going to go look for the Pokémon!" Ash said. "Ash, let me come with you!" Misty said. "No! I'm going to find them myself!" Ash left the Stadium. "That's one determined kid." Brock said. "Uh-huh." Tracey added. Ash ran out into the forest. "Pikachu! Psyduck! Vulpix! Onix! Pokémon!" Ash yelled. He then tripped over a vine. "Whoa!" He fell in the mud. "There are no wild Pokémon here what happened to them all?" Ash asked himself as he got up. "Pikachu!" He continued calling.

Meanwhile, someone was hiding in the bushes. "There he is. The chosen one.....and he's alone. I must get rid of him. He stands in my way of taking over the world. I must not kill him though. But this prophecy that I read......propechies will never come true." The mysterious person looked at the writing on a rock. "The chosen one must be a Pokémon trainer: the one who is called Ash. He must find the extinct Pokémon, the most powerful Pokémon of all. Once he defeats it, he will earn the title of Pokémon master." He then laughed. "HA! What a stupid prophecy. There he is now!" The man stepped up. "Hello there." He said. Ash looked up. "Hi. I'm looking for a Pokémon, actually many Pokémon, can you bug me at a different time?" Ash asked. "Oh no oh no. Is your name Ash Ketchum?" The man's voice choked a bit. "Yes it is. What do you want? I can't have a match right now." "Oh no oh no I want to sell you this great item. It is an ancient Poké Ball called the Master Ball. It will capture any Pokémon without fail." The man tried to persuade Ash. "I wish I had the money....but I don't. And if I don't find those missing Pokémon, there may not be anything to catch!" Ash began to walk away. "NO! DON'T LEAVE! I'll give it to you for free......you are the chosen one." Ash then looked at the man strangely. "There must be a catch...but I'll take it anyway." Ash touched the Poké Ball. It glowed. "What's happening?!" Ash asked. The man disappeared. Everything was slowly disappearing. Ash's vision was getting blurry. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ash yelled loudly.

"Ha ha ha ha! That fool. I'm glad I found this treasure. This isn't a Master Ball. It is an ancient Poké Ball that makes the victim who touches the open button go back in time! If that prophecy is true, he'll meet that Pokémon......and never ever come back. With him not around....I can take this world over. It will be....my world."

Meanwhile Ash fell into a jungle. "Huh? Where....am I?" Ash looked around. It was like the same place he was where he met that man except it looked older. "What's that say on the rock?" He went over to it and read the same thing the man did. "OH NO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME???" Ash yelled as his voice echoed.

"What happened to Ash? He's been gone for a long time." Misty said. "I'm worried." Tracey said. "He can take care of himself." Brock said. Ash's mom was crying. Then Misty's eyes spotted Jessie and James slipping towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?!" Misty yelled. "Um...I'm missing the Rugrats and Powerpuff Girls marathon?" James said. Jessie whacked him in the head. "We're also going to search for the Pokémon because we have no business here." Jessie said. "Right." James said. Jessie and James left. 

The mysterious scientist saw the two. "Jessie. James." The man called them. "Yes?" Jessie said. "How do you know our names?" James demanded. "I am psychic. Now, would you like anything, idiots?" He asked. "Like what?" James asked. "Who are you calling an idiot?!" Jessie demanded. The man growled, so Jessie quieted down. "Like this rare artifact I found, a Master Ball. It will catch any Pokémon without fail." "Ooh....how much does it cost? I'll charge it to the Team Rocket account." Jessie said. "Um, it is for free..." Before the scientist could finish his sentence, Jessie touched the middle of the ancient artifact. Then she disappeared. "Jessie! Where'd she go?!" demanded James. "Just press the middle of the ball and you'll see." The scientist said. "Oh....I see." But James was so dense he didn't even know he was not pressing the middle of the ball. 

Meanwhile Ash was going across the weird land when Jessie landed on him. "Ow! What are you doing here?" Ash asked sharply. "I was coming across this man who tricked me into coming here!" Jessie growled. "He did the same thing to me! How will we get home?" "I don't know, but I guess we'll have to work together to find the Pokémon." Jessie said. "What makes you think the Pokémon are here?" Ash asked. "Well, I don't think that Togepi are in the wild here!" Jessie pointed to Togepi on a tree. "If Togepi's here, then Pikachu's not far behind! Let's go!" Ash grabbed Jessie's arm and they ran after Togepi.

James was still trying to find the middle of the Poké Ball. "Man, is this hard." James said. Then, Misty, Brock and Tracey arrived. "Don't press that circle in the middle! It'll make you teleport to somewhere else that is nowhere in this year!" Misty screamed at James. James, startled, hit the middle and threw it to Misty and then disappeared. Misty hit the middle part of the ball, threw it to Brock and disappeared. Brock hit the middle part of the ball, threw it to Tracey and disappeared. Tracey hit the middle of the ball and disappeared. The ball fell to the ground and broke. "Good, with those fools out of the way no one can stop me from doing my plan to take over the world."

Misty, Brock, Tracey and James arrived in the jungle. Ash, Pikachu, Togepi and Jessie were opening Poké Balls. "Look at all those Pokémon!" Tracey said excitedly. "Wow, Jessie's good if she stole this much." James agreed. "There must be almost all 150 Pokémon here!" Brock said. "Did Ash capture them all or are they the other trainers' Pokémon?" Misty thought. "Hey! You guys are here too?"

"Yeah! That guy tricked us into coming here!" Misty yelled. "Well now that you're here don't just stand there, help open the Poké Balls!" Jessie shouted. For almost the whole day, they opened up Poké Balls. "All these Pokémon are scared of us, Ash." Misty said. "Not all of them!" Ash disagreed. Then 2 Charizards flew near Ash. "Huh? Charizard! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Ash went to hug his large dragon Pokémon. The other Charizard was Charizard's girlfriend. Then another Pokémon flew to Ash. "Pijoto!" A Pidgeot hugged Ash. "Pidgeot! You're back too!" Ash hugged his Pidgeot back. Then a Pokémon swam to Ash. "Lapras! You too?" Ash jumped on his Lapras' back. Then an invisible Pokémon tapped Ash. Then the Pokémon appeared. "Haunter!" Ash laughed at Haunter's funny face. Then a Pokémon hit Ash to the ground. "I know that's Muk....." Ash said. "Wow Ash you found alot of your Pokémon!" Brock said. Tracey already began sketching. Then a Dewgong appeared beside Misty. "Hi Dewgong, how was it at the Cerulean City Gym?" Misty asked the Pokémon. "Dew dew dew!" Dewgong responded happily. Psyduck then appeared beisde Misty. Misty hit her Pokémon in the head. "I'll never forget you!" Misty yelled. Togepi jumped into Misty's arms. "Toki preee!" Togepi said. Misty hugged her baby. "Where's my other Pokémon?" Ash yelled. "Pikapi!" Pikachu then jumped into Ash's arms. "Pikachu, I'm glad you're safe!" Ash yelled. Ash felt a tug on his pants. It was his Chikorita. "Chikorita, you too...." Behind him Ash saw Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil accidentially burned Ash's finger. Totodile jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Dile!" It said. Vines grabbed Ash and Bulbasaur appeared. "Bulbasaur, great old friend." Ash hugged his Pokémon. Snorlax then jumped on top of Ash. "Ow!" Ash said, but he was glad to see his large Pokémon. Brock looked ahead, glad to see all the Pokémon Ash captured. Onix then sat beside Brock. "Hey Onix." Brock said happily. Geodude also went near Brock. Then Zubat flew on top of Brock's shoulder and Vulpix jumped into Brock's arms. Tracey looked around for his Pokémon. Marril came to Tracey. Tracey was happy. Jessie then got wrapped by her Arbok in happiness, while James had fun with his buddy Meowth. Then the Pokémon trainers looked at all the other Pokémon. "They'll only listen to their trainers, Ash." Misty said. "I know Misty! Now.....I've got an idea. We need a lot of types." "Snorlax is our Normal type, Charizard is our Flying type, Marril is our Water type, Chikorita is our Grass type, Lapras is our Ice-type, Pidgeot is our Flying type........"So the trainers got their Pokémon to communicate with the other Pokémon. It was sucessful. The large group of Pokémon trainers and Pokémon wandered through the night. Pikachu looked at Ash. "Pika chu pi ka pika!" Pikachu said. "The Pokémon are hungry?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "But we don't have any....." Brock began. Then Tracey whispered something in Brock's ears. "Let's start feeding 'em!" Brock said. "Yeah!" Tracey joined in. "But how, Brock?" Ash asked. "You'll see.." Brock said. Jessie rubbed her stomach. "Are we going to eat too?" "If you like Pokémon food, eat all you want!" Brock said. Ash, Misty and Jessie turned green. "I'm a good cook too wait for me!" James said, running off. An hour later, Brock, Tracey and James served everyone Pokémon food. Togepi grabbed the food. Then it smiled. Pikachu ate one, and smiled too. Then all the Pokémon dug in. "Pika pika, pika chu?" Pikachu offered Ash Pokémon food. "Well, I am starving, and you seem to like it, so I think I'll like it." Ash ate some food. Then he swallowed it. "Well, at least it's not as bad as the one last time." Ash said with a gloomy face. "It tastes ok.....right Jessie?" Misty asked. Jessie pigged in on all the Pokémon food. Then the Pokémon trainers and Pokémon got up. They all fell into a hole. "What's going on?" Ash yelled. "It must be Team Rocket!" Misty said. "Trying to steal all the Pokémon!" Brock agreed. "They couldn't have. We were walking with them the whole time." Tracey said. "Right!" Jessie said. "Uh-oh....what if it is a dinosaur?" James said. Then, a little T-Rex found the gang. "AAAH!" All the Pokémon trainers screamed. "It's going to eat us!" Ash said. Pikachu then jumped at the little dinosaur. "Piii.....ka......chuuuuu!" Pikachu shocked the dangerous reptile. The reptile was injured badly, but grabbed Pikachu by it's fur and threw it to the ground. "Chaa..." Pikachu said. "Pikachu, we'll get help!" Ash yelled. Then bigger dinosaurs appeared. "I think they're meat eaters!" Misty exclaimed. "I'm not going to let them get Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Ash then climbed to get out of the hole but Team Rocket pulled him down. "Are you crazy? We'll need to shoot special attacks at those things if we want to save Pikachu!" Jessie said. "Right..." Ash looked at all the Pokémon. "Charizard, use your Flamethrower on those dinosaurs!" Ash commanded. Charizard blasted a huge amount of fire from his mouth. Ash got burned instead. "Ooo." Charizard said. "Looks like that strategy won't work."Misty said. "Well then, I'll use this large gun." James said. "Where did you get that from? I never saw it with you." Tracey said. "Even the writer of this movie doesn't know. It's cartoon's secrets." James said. "Shut up! We don't care about the writer and cartoons and actors, just get us out of here!" Brock yelled. James shot his large gun. The missiles hit the dinosaurs and they all ran away. Then everyone climbed out of the hole to see the little dinosaur and Pikachu fighting. Pikachu's fur was badly teared off. Ash got out of the hole first. "Leave my Pikachu alone!" Ash charged at the T-Rex and hit it down. Ash, Pikachu and the dinosaur rolled down a hill. "Ash!" Brock yelled. Then Ash kicked the dinosaur off him and it fell into a waterfall. Ash and Pikachu went onto land. "Ash! Are you okay?" Misty asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said. "The Pokémon are tired." "No we can't rest now!" James said. "Why not?" demanded Misty. "I watched a survival show when I was a kid once. We should not rest, because where we rest might be a trap." James pointed out. Everyone nodded. "Wow James, you do have a brain!" Jessie hugged James and then kissed him. James turned red. Then the gang continued their adventure. They walked for about 8 hours. "Come....yawn.....on......Ash...yawn...can't we take a break?" Misty asked. "We do need.......a place to rest.....I've got it!" Ash jumped up. "What's your plan?" Brock asked. "We're back at that hole.....we make a little shed-type thing and when we enter the house, we go into the hole and rest!" Ash yelled. "Yeah, but the Pokémon are tired." Tracey pointed out. "They can rest all the time they want once we get this built!" Ash said. "YEAH!" Everyone yelled. "I'm glad I read that Digimon story." Tracey said. In a few days, the fort was built! All the Pokémon collapsed on the ground. "I think this was a bad idea." Ash said. "Yeah, they're really tired." Brock agreed. "With all the work we did we should take a break for a month!" Misty complained. "OK, everyone fall asleep. I'll look out." Tracey said, looking at the sunset. "We can help too." James said. He looked at an empty spot. "Where's Jessie?!" Jessie came from a bush. "I caught us some Magikarp to eat, and even a few rat-like stuff." Jessie said. "WHAT? We have to eat that stuff?" James asked. "Yeah, if anyone watches that show Survivors we might have to eat non-regular food." Tracey said. "Well....okay..." James was about to take a bite out of the Magikarp. "Wait! Stop!" Misty took the Magikarp out of James' hand. "Remember what happened when you tried to eat a Magikarp last time?!" Misty said. "Oh....the memories...." James said. But he was really remembering how him, Jessie and Meowth hit some weird dude on the road last summer. Jessie then wacked him in the head. "Magikarp have very hard bones!" She yelled. "Oh yeah....dumb fish." James said. "Wait, Ash check your Pokédex." Brock said. "Magikarp, a karp Pokémon. These Pokémon were on the Earth ever since it was first created, and the Magikarp that exsisted then were stronger then the ones that exsists today." The Pokédex said. "Then maybe their bones are weaker, let's see!" Brock pulled out a knife. He then chopped through the Magikarp. "OK, it's done." James chewed on the Magikarp. "Hmm......tastes like chicken." James said. Jessie wacked him in the head. "It could use some salt actually." Jessie said. "Guys, I told you to get some sleep!" Tracey commanded. So everyone hit the hay. Jessie and James talked to each other on cell phones. "Wassup?" James asked Jessie. Jessie kicked James. "Listen, James, don't you think it's a perfect time to steal the Pokémon?" She asked. "What? Steal? But we're on their side....we're the good guys!" He said. "No you knucklebrain we're Team Rocket, Pokémon theives! Let's start stealing the Pokémon!" "Jessie......we always lose...." James said. Jessie looked at him angrily. Then she kissed him on the lips. "Does that make you a winner?" She asked him. "Yeah.....hiccup!" James said, dizzy. The next day, Ash, Misty and Brock woke up. "Oh no! We forgot to take over for Tracey!" Misty said, running outside. Then, they saw Tracey sleeping outside. "Tracey, you're supposed to be watching over the Pokémon!" Ash shook Tracey. Tracey wouldn't wake up! "Huh? It's like he got put to sleep!" Ash said. "Hey! Look! The Pokémon! Up there!" Brock yelled, pointing to a mountain. Jessie and James stood on top of a cliff, with a bag full of Pokémon. "What are you doing up there??" Ash yelled. "They're preparing for trouble, making it double, they're protecting the world from devastation and uniting people withing our nation, they're denoucning the evils of truth and love and extending their reach to the stars above. There's Jessie and there's James. Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light, and we should surrender now or prepare to fight." Misty said, looking at them. "What are you doing with all those Pokémon?" Brock yelled. "You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!" James yelled. Jessie wacked him in the head. James almost fell off the mountain. Tracey then woke up. "Oh no, the guy that's gonna work for Disney woke up!" Jessie said. She grabbed James by the arm and the bag full of Pokémon and ran away. "Tracey, what happened?" Misty said, sitting beside Tracey. "I....I was taking care of the Pokémon when Jessie and James came. They kicked Ash's Bulbasaur in the behind, and it caused Sleep Powder on me. That's all I remember..." Tracey clutched his head. "It's not your fault, Tracey." Brock said "Grrr......I thought Team Rocket was on our side this time!" Ash yelled into the air.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket carried the bag of Pokémon. James struggled. "This bag is heavier then Free Willy!" He complained. "I think Free Willy was a baby. And well.....blame Warner Brothers. Now...if this Snorlax wasn't in the bag we could be going at a lot faster rate." Jessie looked at the Snorlax. "Arbok, I choose you!" Jessie's cobra appeared in a flash of light. "Arbok, help us move this bag quicker with your Strength attack!" Jessie said. Arbok pushed the bag with ease.

"This is bad. We first lose the Pokémon, get them back, and then we lose them again!" Misty said. "I'm going on my own to find them." Ash said. "No! Not that again! We almost lost you the first time Ash! And this time, we're staying together." Misty grabbed Ash's arm. "Misty?" Ash, Brock and Tracey said. A tear fell on Ash's arm. "I'm okay, you guys." Misty said, holding her head up. "Let's go look for the Pokémon." Ash, Tracey and Brock looked at each other and smiled. 

"AAH! No! It's the Toronto Raptors! They'll score us out!" James screamed. Jessie wacked him in the head. "Arbok, get rid of all these raptors!" "Charbok!" Arbok tackled into one of the raptors. "You know Jessie..." James began. "If it's another TV show or movie quote, I don't wanna hear it." Jessie said. "No....maybe this raptor is battling for domninace to be the leader. Maybe it seems as if Arbok is challenging the leader so it can be the leader, much like a group of Scyther." James said. "Wow, you actually have half a brain! Arbok, stop fighting!" Arbok was stuck in a group of snarling raptors. Meanwhile, Pikachu struggled to get free of the net. "Pikapi! Ka!" It yelled at Snorlax. "Snor...lax." Snorlax replied. Pikachu knew Snorlax was right. There was no way Snorlax could help. All the Pokémon were too tired. "Wait a minute James, let's get off topic for a minute. When you kicked that twerp's Bulbasaur, why didn't it evolve? I mean, you kicked that Magikarp and it evolved into Gyarados. You kicked the Mankey and it evolved into Primeape." She asked James. "Um...I don't know. Blame the animators and the 4 Kids Productions writers." James said. "OK." Jessie said. "Arbok, return!" Arbok returned to it's Poké Ball. The raptors then looked at Jessie and James. And boy did they look hungry. "AAAAH!" Jessie and James clutched each other.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey were still looking for Team Rocket and the Pokémon. "We should equip ourselves with weapons." Brock said, holding his knife. "This reminds me of Final Fantasy." Tracey said. "I've got this long stick." Misty said. "I've got this big gun Team Rocket left behind." Ash said, falling over. "And I've got my fighting gloves. I was in karate." Tracey said. The group of Pokémon trainers continued their search. Then, a big rhinoceros appeared in front of the gang. "That looks like a Rhyhorn!" Ash yelled. The rhinoceros chased after the four trainers. "Looks like we have to fight and fend for ourselves!" Brock said. "That's just cruel!" Misty disagreed. "It's our only choice. Besides, we can pray for destroying a body." Tracey said. "Tracey's riiiiiiighhtttt!" Ash had fallen over because he couldn't pick it up by himself. The rhinoceros came to Ash and was about to take a bite. "YYAAAAHHH!" Ash screamed. "Ash!" Misty, Tracey and Brock yelled. The battles then began. Brock threw his knife into the rhinoceros. Blood poured out. Misty hit the rhino's head. The stick broke. "This isn't a rhino! It's a Triceratops!" Tracey yelled. "Oh yeah.." Misty said. Tracey punched and kicked the dinosaur. "OOOW!" Tracey yelled, aching from the hits. "That thing is as hard as a rock! Maybe even harder!" Tracey cried. The triceratops then charged at Misty, Brock and Tracey. "Now that our tools don't work, run for it!" The teens ran. Then they all accidentially jumped on the Triceratops. "ASH! Help us!" The three teenagers yelled. Ash was still on the ground, struggling to carry the big gun. He then accidentially pulled a trigger. A big bomb hit the Triceratops. Misty, Brock and Tracey flew off the Triceratops and hit the ground. Ash dropped the gun and ran to his friends. "Misty! Tracey! Brock! Are you all okay?" Ash said, helping Misty up. "Yeah, a backbone broken I think." Brock said. "I think our fall was not that bad." Tracey said. Misty collapsed into Ash's arms. "You guys, I'll carry her."Ash said. Then, the gang heard a loud cry. "It must be Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "Let's go!" Brock said, running ahead. Then they heard a loud noise. Ash fell on the ground. "You know, Misty's a bit too heavy for me so why don't you guys go ahead and I'll take care of Misty." Ash said. "OK!" Tracey went to look at the triceratops. "We can eat it later." He noted. "Um....I'm kinda full." Ash said. Brock took the knife out of the Triceratops and ran to Jessie and James' calls. When Brock got there, he saw Jessie up a tree, and James on the ground, clothes almost ripped off, scratches on his face, and blood pouring. The raptors stared at James. Brock then saw the bags full of frightened Pokémon. Brock cut them open. "Onix, tackle into those raptors!" Brock commanded. "Is James all right?" Brock asked Jessie. "I don't know!" Jessie sobbed. "Pika!" There were 8 raptors. Onix, Pikachu, Arbok, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Marril and Psyduck took care of the raptors. "At times like this I wish a Chansey was here." Brock said. Jessie got down from the tree. "Do you think you could help him?" Jessie asked. "I don't know, I'll try my best. I feel like I'm on ER." Brock said. "Oh no! Not another TV show quote!" Jessie wailed. "So why did you steal all these Pokémon?!" Brock demanded. Jessie blushed. "I'm sorry....I guess I was being a traitor, luring poor James into it. It was a bad habit, plus there was this evil feeling in my heart. I'm sorry." Tears then fell from Jessie's eyes. "Listen, I don't care if you had a bad childhood or not you've got to be strong! We're all in this together! Onix, carry James!" Brock said. He held Jessie's hand and they went to where Tracey and Ash were. Misty woke up. "Huh? Why are Jessie and James here?!" Misty yelled. "Misty, you're all right!" Ash hugged Misty. "Ash, I'm okay, I'm okay!" Misty brushed herself off. "Great!" Brock then told Ash, Misty and Tracey the story. "Oh....poor James." Misty said walking over to him. "I never knew Jessie had such a horrible childhood." Ash said. "All over the world Ash, children are experiencing the same thing." Brock said. "Oh yes, there are many organizations to stop this." Tracey said. "Now what's our next step?" Misty asked. "I wish I knew." Tracey said, looking at the sky. The group walked back to their fortress." "James, honey, are you all right?" Jessie said. "Yes, Jessie I am." James said. The group returned to their fortress. "I'll watch next." Brock said. Cyndaquil walked up to Ash. "Quil quil quil quil quil quil quil." It said. "Cyndaquil, you and the others are hungry?" Ash asked. "Quil!" Cyndaquil answered. "I see. Tracey give the Pokémon some Triceratops, I hope you left out the bones." "I did Ash, don't worry." James ate the Triceratops. "Does....yum....anyone remember...gulp.....in the Nutty Professor when the Nutty Professor's mom yelled, "Hercules! Hercules!" HAHAHA!" James laughed. Jessie was about to hit him in the head, but then smiled and hugged James. So everyone except Brock slept for the night. The next morning, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Jessie and James woke to see Brock running towards them. He was damaged bad. He panted as he ran towards them. "Brock, what happened?" Tracey asked. "Pant....I went for a walk..pant....and then I saw a really big extinct Pokémon in the area....I barely escaped." He panted some more. "Was it an Aerodactyl?" Ash asked. "No....something more dangerous. And it's heading this way!" He yelled. "AAAH!" Jessie and James held each other. "Wait a minute..." Ash was deep in thought. "_The chosen one must be a Pokémon trainer....the supreme master that saved the world must now prove himself to be the ultimate Pokémon master by defeating the strongest Pokémon of all that may be dead. Once he or she defeats the Pokémon, a wonderul event will happen." _"Ash! Wake up! It's here!" Misty screamed. Ash looked at the large Pokémon. "It's name is Tryanosaus." Ash said. "How do you know?" Misty asked, looking at Ash. The others looked at him as well. "I don't know." Ash clutched his head in frustration and fell to the ground. "Why? Why me? I can never become a Pokémon Master. I can't defeat that thing! I should've quit while I could." Ash said, sulking to the ground. "Ash, don't say..." "Misty, you are right. I'm a bad trainer. I should...just..." "Ash! Snap out of it!" Brock yelled. Ash was still on the ground. "Everyone! Here comes T-Rex!" Tracey yelled. T-Rex roared loudly. "Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled. "Pikachu, I'm not your trainer anymore. I'm not anyone's trainer." Ash threw his Pokédex to Pikachu. "Pikaaa....." Pikachu said sadly. "Cyndaquil quil quil!" Cyndaquil said to Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Ash firmly and ran to the large dinosaur. "Ash! It's going to step on us! Run!" Misty yelled. But Ash stayed put. "I'm just gonna die. My life isn't worth living....espicially.." Ash was about to finish when he heard James yell. "Listen twerp, we're worse Pokémon trainers then you are, so be happy about that! I'm not saying this because we're being the good guys now, I'm saying that in my eyes you are a talented Pokémon trainer, the bond you share with your Pokémon is really special, and that is what makes you a Pokémon Master in our eyes. We will go, good luck Pokémon Master." Jessie concluded. Jessie and James then charged at T-Rex. Ash raised his head. "No, Team Rocket!!!!!" Ash screamed. "Arbok, I choose you!" Arbok bit T-Rex. James jumped into T-Rex's mouth and pulled at his teeth. Jessie punched into the T-Rex's stomach. "We will fight to the end!" James yelled. Then, a large beam blasted James, Jessie and Arbok. "We're blasting off because we're going to die! Bye Ash!" The couple and Arbok finally blasted off. "Team Rocket, no, why'd you do it for someone like me..." Ash sulked. Pikachu ran towards Tryanosaurus. "Pikachu, no!" Ash ran to his Pokemon. "Piiiikaaaachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu shocked Tryanosaurus. Tryanosaurus got angry at the little mouse. It was about to step on Pikachu. "Pikachu, no, not you too! If you're gonna die I'm going to come with you!" He said. "Pika pika?" Pikachu hugged Ash. The foot was coming down on them. Ash looked up at the large foot bravely. Then, a black ball for of electricity, pink electric energy, and a green beam all hit Tryanosaurus. Then something picked up Ash. "Huh? What's happening?" Ash said. He looked at who captured him. "Lugia! Why are you here?" Ash asked his old friend. "I was around this time as well, Ash. I was summoned. When you need help, I'll be there." Lugia said. "But who else is..." Ash began. "Hello Ash, nice to see you again." "Mew!" "Huh? Who are they?" "Let me give you your memory back." A light went on Ash's brain. "Mewtwo! Mew! You came to save me! Selebi too!" Ash said. "You guys are the best..." Entei then ran up and tackled into Tryanosaurus. "Ash....it's important not to give up your quest, or give up the fight. If you quit, the Earth will be doomed." Lugia said. "Right! I won't quit again! Now let's defeat that oversized Barney!" Then the T-Rex turned to Ash. "Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? Well...there's nobody else here so you must be talking to me. Are you callin' me fat, kid?" Tryanosaurus launched a big beam at Ash and Lugia. Lugia dodged. "Let's kick some butt!" Ash jumped up and yelled. "Ow...please sit down. It hurts my back." Lugia said. "Oops.......sorry." Ash said, looking down. Entei was thrown into trees. Entei then used Fire Blast. Trayanosaurus wasn't fazed. "RRROARR!" Tryanosaurus then punched Entei out of his way. Mewtwo controlled Tryanosaurus and slammed T-Rex into the ground. Tryanosaurus then used it's own Psychic powers to throw Mewtwo into Mew. They went into hard rocks. Selebi then fought with Tryanosaurus. "Yeah! Go Selebi!" Ash yelled. "Hmmm.....we'll need to set up the Pokémon into their positions for attack." Lugia told Ash. "You mean like those army games I played on my Super Nintendo?" Ash asked. "Um....yes. But what is a Super Nintendo?" Lugia asked. "Never mind, let's set up our mon!" Ash said.

"Look! There's Ash!" Misty pointed at the sky as Ash and Lugia were landing. "Yeah!" Tracey said. "Is that the Pokémon that almost caused the death of the Earth?" Brock asked. "No, it helped save the Earth!" Tracey said. "You guys, we have to prepare for a very difficult fight! We gotta set up a strategy! Selebi can't hold off T-Rex any longer!" Ash said. Selebi then got slammed onto the ground. "Selebi!" Ash ran to the injured fairy. "Leeee....biiii." It sighed softly. "There's not enough time! Set up the Pokémon!" "Well, the biggest Pokémon we have is Onix! So Onix, I choose you!" Brock yelled. "Snorlax is also a large Pokémon, so go Snorlax!" Ash yelled. "Here's Bruno's Golem. It's powerful, so send it!" Tracey said. "Dragonair's so beautiful and elegant, it's a must go!" Misty said. "OK, those chosen Pokémon, go!" Ash yelled. Onix, Snorlax, Golem and Dragonair all headed for the big dinosaur. "Golem, use your Double-Edge!" Tracey yelled. "Onix, Rock Slide!" Brock commanded. "Snorlax, use Earthquake!" Ash yelled. "Dragonair, show that thing a Dragon Rage!" Misty said. Dragonair and Golem just sat on the ground, not obeying commands. Onix and Snorlax headed for Tryanosaurus. Onix hit Tryanosaurus in the head with rocks while Snorlax made an earthquake. T-Rex just laughed. "Ash, I don't think that T-Rex wants to be a Tickle Me Elmo!" Misty yelled. "Hey, chill, I'm thinking. All Pokémon attack at once!" Ash yelled. "I don't think I like that strategy." Brock said with an eerie look. "It'll have to do..." Tracey said, sketching plans. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" Ash yelled. "Piiii.....kaa.....chow!" Pikachu got kicked by Tryanosaurus. Pikachu rolled near Ash. "Pikachu, try again! Snorlax, another Earthquake! Chikorita, Razor Leaf! Cyndaquil, Flamethrower! Totodile, Water Gun! Bulbasaur, Solarbeam!" Ash commanded, then panted. "Shall I do an attack?" Lugia asked. "Sure you kicked butt the last time when we fought the legendary birds! Hyper Beam Lugia!" Ash yelled. Lugia gathered energy in it's mouth and blasted a huge beam at Tryanosaurus. Then Tryanosaurus made a Barrier. The Hyper Beam, the Thunderbolt, the Earthquake, the razor leafs, the fire, the water and the solarbeam were all blocked. "That dumb Barrier!" Ash muttered. "How do we break that barrier?" Misty asked. "We need some strength from our friendily neighbor hood rock Pokémon!" Brock said, flexing his muscles. "Brock, you can't break that barrier." Ash said. Misty giggled. "I think that Brock is talking about our rock Pokémon!" Tracey said. "Okay, Onix, Rhydon, Golem, use Double-Edge to break that Barrier!" Misty commanded. All 3 Rock-types went for the barrier. "Hey dudes and dudettes, wanna see my creative new attack? It's called Singing Earthquake!" Tryanosaurus stomped his feet and sang a song. "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AS FRIENDS SHOULD BE WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?" Tryanosaurus finished singing "Okay, who wants an encore?" Tryanosaurus asked. Lugia was getting blown away. "Ash, his wind is too strong for me! Plus his breath smells. I can't hold on....ASSSSSHHHH!" Lugia then disappeared. "Lugia!" Ash yelled at the sky. "Wait a minute guys. How does a dinosaur know about rock and roll and Barney?" Tracey asked. "Must be a writing error from Kids' WB, Nintendo and 4 Kids Productions." Brock said. Everyone looked strangely at Brock. "You'll see in the credits." He replied. "Oh! Look! 1 mon wants an encore presentation!" Tryanosaurus pointed to Snorlax, who unfortunately, always has his hand up while he sleeps. "Snorlax, put the hand down!" Ash screamed. "Encore will be RIGHT NOW!" Tryanosaurus yelled. Then, Tryanosaurus did the Hyper Beam, the Thunderbolt, the Earthquake, the Razor Leaf, the Flamethrower, the Water Gun and the Solarbeam back on all the Pokémon! "AAH! What kind of attack is that?!" Ash yelped. "It's called Encore, it's learned by a Cleffa, the baby form of a Clefairy. Whatever attack Cleffa got attacked by, the Encore attack does it back to the Pokémon several times." Misty said. "SEVERAL TIMES!?!" The boys all yelled. The combination of attacks then hit the Pokémon again. All together, the Pokémon got hit 7 times. All the Pokémon collasped. "We lost." Misty sulked on the ground. "We're done for." Brock said, also kneeling to the ground. "There's so much I want to do as a Pokémon Watcher before I die!" Tracey panicked. Ash lowered his cap and stared at the sun. Minutes later, Ash turned his cap around. "We can't just give up! We haven't lost until it's over. We will fight to the end, just like Team Rocket, Lugia, Mewtwo and Mew, Selebi and Entei did!" Ash said. Mewtwo opened one eye. Then, one of Ash's Poké Balls glowed brightly. "Pikachu, Thunder Wave attack!" Pikachu got up slowly and then sent electric waves at Tryanosaurus. Tryanosaurus, at the speed of light appeared behind Pikachu. Then Tryanosaurus did Thunder Wave on everyone. Ash then jumped at Tryanosaurus' back. Tryanosaurus roared loudly. Ash got up to the tall dinosaur's head and pulled at his eye sockets. "I'm fighting for all the Pokémon....and my friends Tracey and Brock.....and the people I love......my mom....and Misty." Misty looked at Ash and smiled and blushed. Ash then dug his nails deep into Tryanosaurus. "Rrrrrrrrrrooooooarrrrrrrrrrrr!" Tryanosaurus yelled. Ash's heart pounded faster. "I'm not giving up!" Ash yelled, and punched into the part where blood poured. Tryanosaurus then tried to shake Ash off him. Ash almost fell off Tryanosaurus but grabbed back on. Mew, Mewtwo, Selebi, Entei and all the Pokémon watched as Ash tried to defeat the huge dinosaur by himself. Tryanosaurus' body then turned very hot. Ash, through all the pain, cried but still never gave up. _Don't imagine pain, imagine happiness._ Ash thought. Then, Tryanosaurus got angry and tried to control Ash, but Ash was still too strong. "1 person can make a difference!" Tracey reminded Ash. "Right, Tracey!" Ash then dug his nails and tried to rip off the reptile's cheek. The dinosaur shaked and Ash fell into T-Rex's mouth. Talking telepathically, T-Rex said, "Ash, I've got you now. Your Pokémon journey ends here. Any last words to your weak Pokémon, your smartie-pants friends and your girlfriend, Misty?" Ash couldn't answer because he was drowning in spit. "No? Oh well, I'll just tell them you said good-bye." T-Rex's tongue moved Ash on top of a sharp tooth. Tryanosaurus's teeth was about to land down when Tryanosaurus got hit in the stomach hard. Tryanosaurus spit out Ash. Ash landed on something. It was Lugia! "Lugia.....you came back. I knew you would. I never doubted ya..." Ash said weakly. Ash was damaged badly. "Oh my." Lugia said, then Lugia used some of his energy and Ash was great! "Thanks Lugia!" Ash said. "No problem, good friend." Lugia said. Mewtwo then got up and shot a black psychic energy ball at Tryanosaurus. Lugia then tried another Hyper Beam. "GAAAH!" Tryanosaurus got knocked back a few feet. "Yes, got him!" Ash said. Mew then got up and teased Tryanosaurus. "So stupid little Pokémon, you want to make fun of me, do you? Psybeam!" Tryanosaurus launched a huge beam of psychic energy at Mew. Mew put on it's pink psychic ball and the Psybeam reflected back at Tryanosaurus. "Rrrrr!" Tryanosaurus growled at Mewtwo, Mew and Lugia. "We just can't let you have all the fun!" Ash said. Entei then body slammed Tryanosaurus. Selebi came to Ash. "Lee be sele seleii!" Selebi said. "You want to heal all the injured Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Lee bii!" Selebi then went into it's pocket and spreaded green dust on all the Pokémon. Ash jumped off Lugia. "Pikachu, Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked. "Piiika." Pikachu replied. "We're gonna defeat that big bully once and for all!" Ash said. "Totodile!" Totodile agreed. "So let's go!" Ash said. All the Pokémon went after Ash. Ash jumped up on Lugia. "You guys will have to cover for each other!" Ash said. "That's our strategy! We need to work as a team! That's the key to defeating T-Rex." Ash said. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu sneaked onto the Tryanosaurus' scaly back. "Piiii...kaaa..chuuuu!" Pikachu screamed as electricity shocked Tryanosaurus. Tryanosaurus shook Pikachu off. Tryanosaurus then tried doing an Earthquake on Pikachu but Pikachu jumped on Charizard's back so the attack missed. Cyndaquil, Charizard, Arcanine and Vulpix then did a Fire Blast on Tryanosaurus. Tryanosaurus counter attacked with a large Water Gun. The Fire Pokémon quickly dodged the hit. Then Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Venusaur whipped Tryanosaurus. Tryanosaurus used Ember but the Water Pokémon jumped in front of the Grass Types. Totodile, Blastoise,Kingler, Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Lapras, Gyarados, Marril and Psyduck all did Water Guns. Tryanosaurus was furuious. "We're winning so far!" Ash said. Tryanosaurus then gathered up energy and launched a huge Solarbeam. "Oh no, who's going to take that hit?" Ash asked. "We will." Lugia flew down. Lugia made a barrier around it and Ash and the hit was blocked. "It's time to finish him off!" Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos flew in the air. The three glass spheres glew brightly. Fire, Ice and Lightning hit Tryanosaurus all at once. "The glass spheres....they're making a distraction!" Ash said. Then Annon came, and they all covered up Tryanosaurus. "Ash!" Entei yelled. Ash looked at him. "If we attack T-Rex with all the Annons on him, they will Self destruct!" Entei yelled. "Right!" Ash said. "Ok Pikachu, Thunder attack! Snorlax, use Hyper Beam! Chikorita, Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur, Solarbeam! Cyndaquil, Fire Blast! Totodile, Water Gun! Venusaur, use Solarbeam too! Charizard, Fire Spin attack! Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Nidoking, Double Kick! Jolteon, Thunder! Pidgeot, Wing Attack! Raticate, Super Fang! Arcanine, Flamethrower! Kingler, Crabhammer! Dewgong, Surf! Cloyster, Explosion! Slowbro, Psychic! Jynx, Ice Punch! Lapras, Blizzard! Articuno, Ice Beam! Onix, Rock Slide! Hitmonchan, Mega Punch! Hitmonlee, Mega Kick! Machamp, Submission! Golem, Earthquake! Rhydon, Horn Drill! Haunter, Lick! Golbat, Mega Drain! Muk, Sludge! Gengar, Confuse Ray! Gyarados, Dragon Rage! Dragonair, Hyper Beam! Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch! Vulpix, Ember! Marril, Water Gun! Psyduck, Confusion!" Ash then panted. "Hold on, Ash!!!!!" Lugia then used a huge Hyper Beam attack. Then the same extinct Pokémon Ash saw once came to Ash. "Huh? Were you the ones that helped Lugia save me?" The Pokémon nodded. "Thank you very much, now help me out please! Kabuto, Kabutops, Hydro Pump! Omanyte, Omastar, Blizzard! Aerodactyl, Fly!" He commanded. Then Meowth fell on Ash's head. "Meowth?! What are you doing here?" He demanded. "I got lost....and I want to help fight for Jessie and James!" Meowth said. He jumped off Ash's head and used Fury Swipes on T-Rex and the Annons. Selebi shot a green beam while Entei blasted huge amounts of lava on T-Rex. Mew and Mewtwo shot off blue and pink psychic energy. That was all the pressure T-Rex could take. "Let's get out of here!!! Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, everybody return to their Poké Balls! Pikachu, Meowth come with me!" Ash commanded. Ash put all the Poké Balls in his backpack. "Ash! Let us ride with you!" Misty called. "Great job Ash!" Brock yelled. "You really have the skills to be a Pokémon Master!" Tracey agreed. Lugia picked up Ash's friends. Mewtwo, Mew, Selebi and Entei watched the explosion. "It looks like that stupid dinosaur is dead." Mewtwo said. "Mew." "No more of that weird song I love you, let's go catch up with the others." Mewtwo flew back to where Lugia was. Ash and Misty sat together on Lugia. "Ash, I think it was really sweet of what you did today." Misty said. "I guess this was the time to release my feelings." Ash and Misty turned around to face each other. They did an accidental kiss. Ash blushed. "I'm sorry..." "No it's okay, Ash." Misty smiled at him. Mewtwo talked to Ash. "Listen, stop the mushy stuff. I want to inform you that Mew says we are spending our last night here. We're going home." Mewtwo said. "Too bad. I wanted to learn more about the extinct Pokémon, right guys?" Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops and Aerodactyl all smiled. Pikachu and Meowth fell asleep beside each other. Then they woke up from hearing a sound. "AAAH!" They heard 2 people yell. "Team Rocket?!" Ash said. "Tryanosaurus is back!" Lugia landed. Jessie and James ran to Ash and his friends. "It's after us!" Jessie said. "I thought you guys were erased from this story." Tracey said. "The writers just love us." Jessie said. Tryanosaurus roared. What it looked like freaked everyone out. Half of it's body was there, with blood pouring and the eyeball could barely stay in the socket. The teeth all looked disordered, and the legs were halfway cut. "Err.."Ash said. Meanwhile Brock and Onix were looking at the sky. "It's great to watch the sunset....before we go." Brock said. "Roo." Onix said. "RRRO!" Onix roared more louder. "What's going on?" Brock then looked at the sky. "YIKES! That meteorite........it's gonna destroy us!" Brock returned Onix and ran to his friends. "You guys, we have to get out of here NOW! The rock is a comin'!" Brock yelled. "Hmm....he must watch too much Sally Jessie Raphahel with those boot camp guys." James said. Jessie wacked him in the head. Mewtwo then made a psychic door. Mew helped keep it open. "Everyone, come through this door! It will get us back to our time!" All the Pokémon started running. Ash was looking at the sky. "DON'T RUN AWAY....chickens.......you're afraid I'm going to win!" Tryanosaurus said, but everyone ignored him. "You can't leave me here." Tryanosaurus said. Ash looked at the huge dinosaur. "Ash, hurry!" Misty said, running for him. "FORGET ABOUT HIM! GET THROUGH THE DOOR!" Mewtwo commanded. Brock grabbed Misty and went to the door. "Ash I love you!" Those were Misty's last words before she, Brock and Tracey went through the door. "Goodbye Ash." Lugia went through the door. Now the only people there was Ash, Mewtwo and Mew. "Ash, I can't keep this door open any longer, come through the door!" Mewtwo said. "I'm not going to let these Pokémon die!" Ash said, pointing to Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar and Aerodactyl. "Mew mew mew mew?" Mew asked. "Yeah, what are you going to do? The rock is almost near!" Mewtwo yelled. Ash ran to the Pokémon. "You guys, you've got to come with me!" He said. The Pokémon looked at him, scared. Ash looked at the rock. "HAHA! I will go through the door then!" "Oh no you don't." Mewtwo said, launching blue psychic energy. Mew launched pink psychic energy. They sent Tryanosaurus back. "You saved my life. I want to save yours!" Ash said. The Pokémon slowly agreed. "ASSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mewtwo yelled. Him and Mew got sucked in the door. The door closed. Ash threw Poké Balls at the five extinct Pokémon. Ash then looked at the rock, coming on him! "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Tryanosaurus yelled. Ash looked at him. _Should I save him too? No....he's the Pokémon I'm supposed to defeat. I won't-_

The rock destroyed the Earth. Ash died. Tryanosaurus died. The Earth was gone...

Meanwhile, in the future....

A huge machine appeared. It covered the moon. "What is that doing here?" Professor Oak asked. "I don't know." Mrs. Ketchum said. The evil scientist appeared on top of the machine.

Lots of teens ran to the evil man. He jumped down with a baseball bat and knocked them all out. "HAHAHAHA! So everybody wants to fight for light, eh? Well you're not getting it." "I think he's watched Mr. Burns on the Simpsons too much." Gary said. "That is, you won't get it under 1 condition." The scientist smiled. "What's that?" asked the entire town. "I shall take over Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewtwer City, Cerulean City, Vermillion City, Lavender Town, Celadon City, Fushcia City, Saffron City, Cinnabar Island and the Indigo Plateau. It will be my world, right?" The whole town gulped. "We have no choice. We will die if we don't see the moon. The plants can't grow and everything else will fall apart. We must agree. Evil scientist, this world is yours." Professor Oak said. He knelt down to Evil scientist. "Good." Then the evil man through a knife and it cut Professor Oak's hand. His hand wasn't off, but it was a nasty cut. "Grandpa!" Gary ran to Professor Oak. "I wish our Pokémon were here." Prima said. "Now let's set up some rules. First off, NO POKéMON!" MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The evil guy yelled. "But we need Pokémon." Gary said. "Shut up." The evil man pulled out a gun and shot Gary. The bullets went through Gary's sleeve. "Ow..." Gary fell. "I'll make more rules later." The evil man was beginning to walk away. "You are an evil man!" Mrs. Ketchum walked up to the man and hit him. The man then turned around. He punched Mrs. Ketchum in the eye and she fell down. 

Meanwhile, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Jessie, James were back in the forest. "Wow, we're back!" Meowth said. "Pika pika..." Pikachu started crying. "Ash....he didn't make it." Misty sobbed. "Ash...." Tracey stared at the ground. "Look!" Brock pointed at a familiar teenager running at them. "It's Gary!" Jessie and James said. Gary collasped at their feet. His face had all kind of marks on them and his clothes were a mess. "What....are you...doing here?" Gary managed to speak. "Gary, what happened to you?" Misty helped Gary up but Gary couldn't stand. "This man...he...he...he came to us, declaring how he was going to.......take over the Pokémon world. And.....we all...thought he was crazy...but it turned out he was a really evil person making us his slaves....everytime we didn't do what he said, he would punch us, whip us, knock us out with a knife and more...." Gary could barely keep his eyes open. "That scientist guy?!" Jessie said. "Looks like Bill Nye has a new rival." James said. "We've got to see what this is about!" Brock yelled. "Look.....I think we can't really go anywhere. If Gary is right, then this one scientist took over the entire Pokemon world." Tracey said. The six Pokémon trainers ran to Pallet. Every one was working, building a HUGE machine. "Welcome tourists." The scientist smiled at them. "Oh.......that miserable teen escaped AGAIN. He must be taught a lesson." The scientist whipped Gary in the back. Gary fell to the ground, crying from all the pain. Then guards took away Misty, Brock and Tracey. "Jessie....James.....you idiots follow me." Jessie and James obeyed and then....there was the scientist in a private room. "This....is the TRUE ME." The man took his mask off. Two screams came from the room.

It wasn't that good..Pokémon were even under the scientist's control. They were slaves and were forced to beat up their trainers. The Pokémon couldn't stand the pain they were going through. Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Pikachu all had to work as well. 

1 day, Pikachu, with scratches and blood coming from it's fur, had a talk with the Pokémon. Translated, here's what they said.

"Ash.....he's dead isn't he Pikachu?" Totodile asked. "Noo! Don't ever say that! He is alive!" Pikachu yelled. "But we....we never saw him go through Mewtwo's psychic door." Bulbasaur said. "He must be ok. I've been with Ash for a very shorter period then Pikachu, and I know he survives everything, and hopes that we have hope that he's ok." Chikorita said. "Remember when he almost got eaten by that dinosaur? But thanks to Lugia, he was safe." Cyndaquil said. "That's why he must have his Pokémon by his side. One of us should go look for him." Snorlax said. "I'll go. I was Ash's first Pokémon. He is my responsibility." Pikachu escaped Pallet Town, crying hearing the sounds of his friends getting whipped. Even poor Togepi was whipped. The man just had to be defeated for all the cruel things he was doing.

3 days later, Pikachu was hungry and starving...he still couldn't find Ash. Pikachu then rested on the ground. Then he felt something moving on the back of his head. Pikachu looked. It was....it was Ash! Pikachu looked at Ash. Ash was unconisous, blood leaking from his side, clothes almost ripped off. "Pika pi!" Pikachu tried to wake Ash up. Ash slowly opened his eyes. "Pikachu.....I'm so glad to see you. I....want to tell you a few things.....before I go." Ash smiled at his Pokémon. "Pikachu pi pi..." Pikachu's tears started falling onto the ground. "I want........to tell......aaah! I'm ok......you......that.....I'm glad....you were my Pokémon...after all we've been through......I..........owww......love you...." Ash then was about to close his eyes. "PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled. Ash then turned white. "Pikachu pika pi chu pi pi PIKA!" Pikachu cried. Then Ash was standing, back to normal. "Pika!" Pikachu then smiled and wiped it's tears away. "I..still have Lugia's energy." Ash looked at his hands. "Thanks....Lugia." Pikachu then ran into Ash's hands. "Pika pika chu?" Pikachu asked. "I know what's happening. And I'm...going to stop it." Ash's face was flooded with anger. "Grrr! Pikachu, let's stop this guy! But...I don't know how me and you...." Ash lowered his head. Pikachu looked at Ash hopefully. "No....I'm the chosen one. It's my responsibility to save this world from any evil force. Even that jerk." Ash looked up and smiled at Pikachu. Pikachu smiled back. The two were going to Pallet Town. "Toto! Totodile!" Totodile pointed to Ash and Pikachu. "You guys....you came for me!" Ash ran to all his Pokémon. Ash hugged each of his Pokémon. "I'm glad I caught you all." Ash then got up with a determined face. "Let's go show that smartie-pants." Ash and his Pokémon headed to their destination.

The huge machine towered over the Pokémon world. "Heh, I don't know why I shouldn't have thought of this earlier. Now the next part of my plan is to......DESTROY YOU ALL!" The scientist spoke through the microphone. The crowd all yelled "BOOO!" at the evil man. The man launched his sword at Ash's mom, Dedelia. "Dedelia!" Prof. Oak screamed. "Ash's mom! No!" Gary picked up a kid in brown clothes and threw him in front of the knife. The knife went through the boy. The boy fell down in front of Ash's mom. "Oh my god! You killed Kenny! You.." Gary was about to finish when James interrupted with a song. "Cause I got it at Bi-Way, come and buy, ain't nothing but popular fakes, ain't nothin but a good mistake, come and buy, I want you tell others when you say, "I got it at B-Way." Come and.." Jessie wacked James in the head. "Stop your stupid Backstreet Boys parody!" She yelled. The man smiled down at the towns. "Now, let me get out my ultimate weapon." A big cannon came out of the machine. "It will shoot at you in 20 minutes." He informed everyone. "Shouldn't it be a Mega weapon?" Tracey asked. "Tracey, don't remind me of that." Brock said. "SHUT UP everybody or I'll air the entire season of Digimon instead!!" The scientist yelled. The town quieted down. "You can't do that. You don't have the right or the power." A voice said. "WHO IS THAT?" The man yelled. "I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. I will journey to gain wisdom of Pokémon training. I will declare to the Pokémon of the world. I will become a Pokémon Master! A POKéMON MASTER! THAT IS WHAT I'LL BE!" Ash jumped down with his Pokémon with him. "WHAT? HOW CAN THAT BE? HOW DID YOU DEFEAT THE POKEMON?" yelled the man. "Because I learned the real secrets of Pokémon training. And what it takes to become a master." "HAH! SECRETS! There are no secrets. Now, to get rid of you....." The man pulled out a gun and shot missles at Ash and his Pokémon. Snorlax made a barrier around Ash. Pikachu shocked one and it blew up. Chikorita cut through a missle with it's Razor Leaf. Cyndaquil burned one. Totodile's powerful Water Gun kept the missle away. Bulbasaur used it's vines to keep the missle away as well. "Oh! Nice tactic. But there is still only 10 minutes till this destroys the entire Pokémon world." The man smiled. "ARGH! Pikachu, everybody, stop that machine!" Ash commanded. "Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled. "I'll take care of that guy." Ash said. "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur disagreed. Everyone else disagreed as well. "This is your friend asking for a request! Please do what I say!" Ash then jumped to the man. The man grabbed Ash by the neck. "A brave one you are. Like many other Pokémon trainers I have met before. But you will be the first brave 1, to die." The man then punched Ash. Ash rolled to the side. "Foolish boy! Pokémon are nothing but crap. Some addiction. Some money-draining fad. I used to be a Pokémon trainer, but I realized that they were nothing but useless 'cute' stuff. I killed my Pokémon." The man looked at Ash. "Ptu...pant...pant....you're the one who is a fool. I bet you just liked Pokémon because they are cool. Other people liked them so you liked them too. Well it doesn't matter if you hate them or not only true fans stay to Pokémon. If some animals on Earth were like Pokémon, would you hate them too?" Ash asked the man. The man looked thoughtful. "I don't care about all your crap!" He said, looking at the Pokémon. All of Ash's Pokémon were using their strongest attacks on the machine. The man shot a beam at the Pokémon. "POKEMON, look out!" Ash yelled. Snorlax got hit by the attack while protecting the others. Ash jumped down to run to Snorlax. "Snorlax, are you okay?" Ash asked. "Snor......lax." Snorlax smiled at Ash. "I'm glad I trained you well, friend. It'll take a lot more then a couple of beams to get rid of us!" Ash said firmly. "Dile!" Totodile agreed. Ash looked at the man. "What are you?" Ash asked. "I'm a mutant." The man answered. "Oh yeah? Well then you're a dick!!" James yelled at the man. "I think someone's been watching X-Men a bit too long." Brock said. "60 seconds till the planet is crushed." The man laughed. "Pokémon, go!" Ash yelled. Then he saw his mom step up to the man. "Mom, NO!" Ash screamed. The man then punched Ash's mom in the eye. She fell to the ground but luckily landed on Professor Oak. The man smiled at Ash. "I've had it." Ash said with anger on his face. Then, he felt, a really powerful amount of power in his heart! "Lugia.....his true power." Ash said. Ash then ran at full speed to the man. Ash then held out his two hands, and erupted 2 beams. The man got hit. "ARGH! Where'd you get that enormous power?!" The man demanded. "From here!" Lugia flew over Pallet Town and used a large Hyper Beam on the machine when it was on 2 more seconds. "James, I always wanted to tell you something before I died!" Jessie said. "Me too!" James cried. "Tell me first, James." Jessie said. "Sniff....I see dead people!" James said. Jessie wacked him in the head and ignored him. Lugia then disappeared. There was an explosion. "Here is the destruction of the world. I guess it's time to escape in my pod." The man was about to get in when James and Jessie grabbed him. "Let me go, you idiots!" The man yelled, then knocked Jessie and James out. Pikachu grabbed the bomb and threw it to the pod. Ash ran to the pod. He jumped in. "Get out of here before you die!!" Ash said. The man started the pod. "Never." The man smiled at Ash again. All of Ash's Pokémon boarded the pod as well. "Fine. You leave me no choice but to kill you all." The man said. "Then let's fight, mutant." Ash got prepared. Pikachu and the other Pokémon charged at the man. The man held out his hand. Then he controlled the Pokémon with psychic power! Bulbasaur then pulled out it's vines and tripped the man, freeing the Pokémon of their punishment. Pikachu looked at the man angrily. "Piii...kaaa...CHUUU!" Pikachu shocked the man. Chikorita shot it's Razor Leaf attack while Cyndaquil used it's Flamethrower. Totodile used it's Water Gun and pushed the man to the window. Snorlax punched the man and his head went through the glass. Then the bomb exploded! Ash, the man, and the Pokémon were gonna crash!!! "AAH! Oh no! Pikachu, try landing us! I'll deal with the guy." Ash climbed out of the pod and went on top of it. "Hyper Beam!" Ash yelled, hitting the man. The man then punched Ash, nearly making Ash fall off the pod. Then the man strangled Ash. "Errr...." Ash tried to breathe. Meanwhile in the pod, Pikachu frantically tried to find the landing button. "You haven't been playing Ash's airplane flying Super Nintendo game much, have you?" Bulbasaur asked in Pokemon language. "Nope." Pikachu gulped. Ash and the man were still fighting. Both were very tired. Then the man pulled out a knife. He stuck it into Ash's stomach. Ash then smiled and opened his jacket. He was wearing metal. Then the man backed....shocked....and then Ash tripped him. The man fell off. While falling he yelled, "ASH! ASH! I am your....your.." Then the man fell onto the machine which exploded. The town was on fire. "Pikachu, you guys, we have to check if my mom is okay! Let me try landing." Ash said. The pod crashed into Viridian Forest. "Is everyone okay?" Ash asked. "Dile dile..." Totodile said, dizzy. "Chiko!" Chikorita smiled at Ash. "That's good, but how will we get to Pallet Town fast enough?" Ash asked. "Hey rival." A voice said. Ash turned around. Gary, Misty, Brock and Tracey were in the car. "Where's my mom?!" Ash asked. "We....we..." Misty said. Ash was getting really angry. He ran to Pallet Town by foot. He saw Professor Oak with Ash's mom on his back. "Prof. Oak....thank you." Ash said. "No problem Ash. You saved the Pokémon world!" Professor Oak smiled at Ash. Ash's mom got off Professor Oak's back. "Ash....I was trying to tell you..." Ash's mom smiled at her son with her black eye. "That man on that pod.....he was.....your..." Then she started crying. Professor Oak hugged Ash's mom. "He was your father!!!" She yelled. "He was......what?" Ash asked. "I....I...I don't believe it. And.....I killed him." Ash dropped to the ground. Gary and the others came. "Pikapi." Pikachu put his paw on Ash's back. Bulbasaur went to Ash's leg. Totodile also put his claw on Ash's back. Chikorita went to Ash and so did Snorlax. Ash smiled a bit. "I...she is right. I am your father." Ash turned around. The man revealed himself to be.....Giovanni. "You joined Team Rocket?! But why?" Ash asked. "It's because...I'll tell you the story. Dedelia and I got married. And everything was falling apart. We didn't have enough money, I couldn't find a job, and I was...retarded. Then, you were born. I didn't have any money to support you, I still couldn't get a job, and I was only a little bit smarter. So then I heard about Pokémon Training. I got a Meowth for my starter Pokémon, and began my journey. I...I was still a bad trainer and a bad father. I was just a worthless Pokémon trainer. My Persian, my Dugtrio, my Nidoqueen, my Nidoking, my Rhydon and Tauros wouldn't obey my commands. So then I got a hold of my mother, who signed me up in Team Rocket. I became a better person ever since. I was rich and everything. When Jessie and James were talking about a Pikachu and a boy, I honestly never knew it was you. Ash, I love you." Giovanni hugged Ash. "I let my evil from Team Rocket get over me and do crazy things. I never really killed my Pokémon. And now, I'd like to give you all my Pokémon, including my Gengar and Moltres." Ash smiled. "And I think that propehcy came true. Look at the miracle that happened." Giovanni pointed to all 151 Pokémon. Ash's eyes widened. Misty ran to Ash. "Ash, I never doubted you! You are a Pokémon Master!" Misty kissed Ash on the cheek. Brock and Tracey smiled. Ash blushed. "Thanks...Misty." Ash looked at her face and she looked at his. Gary then cut in. "Ash, I'm glad your a Pokémon Master and I...." Giovanni put his hand on Gary's shoulder. "Gary, thank you for teaching my son important tips about Pokémon training. I want you to be the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym." Giovanni smiled at Gary. "Wha? Me? THANKS!" Gary said. Ash then looked at the sky.

"I am Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet. I journied to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training. I declared to the Pokémon of the world, that I would become a Pokémon Master. Pokémon Master, that is what I am." Ash held a Poké Ball to the sky. Lugia, Selebi, Entei, Mewtwo and Mew watched from behind some trees, smiling. Jessie and James walked to Giovanni. "Boss, Jessie and I decided we'd quit." James said. "That's fine with me, I quit too." Giovanni said.

Jessie and James walked to Viridian City. "James, I want to tell you something." Jessie said. "Me too." Jessie slapped James when he said, "I love you. Don't you love me?" James asked. Jessie smiled and they kissed. Meowth watched as James put a ring on Jessie's finger. "Looks like Team Rocket will see you-in a brand new season!" Meowth yelled.

THE END


End file.
